


autumn leaves

by jeonglixbeans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin - Freeform, Cute Ending, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Soulmates, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, October Vibes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn, seunglix, they kiss a lot towards the end, um Idk how to tag, we stan jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonglixbeans/pseuds/jeonglixbeans
Summary: Seungmin always thought love was a come and go thing- that is until a starry eyed freckled boy made the chilly season of fall a little more warmer.Or in which Seungmin falls in love in October.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Minor Bang Chan/Yang Jeonin | I.N
Kudos: 26





	1. when the rain falls

**Author's Note:**

> so like um i moved accounts because of the whole w**jin situation, i decided to delete my other books but continue this one because honestly this is probably my favorite book, not be that bitch but the storyline is so mhmm yeah- like seunglix are such a fall/october couple 
> 
> anyway here's a playlist to listen while reading tehe  
> playlist

Seungmin didn't like summer.

Never once did he enjoy the long sultry nights and irritable hot days, which instead would usually cause others joy only caused him discomfort. He found it rather strange, thinking the whole season was a bit too over hyped, so returning from summer camp to the lovely season of fall brought some relief on his part.

The leaves rustled against his feet- boots moving along the sidewalk as the familiar route to the bookshop came into view, white-grey clouds blocking what would have been the dull sunlight dripping down, he didn't have to shield his eyes from the brightness as he had previously done for the last three months -in hope, he wouldn't die from a stroke-, his clothes didn't stick on to him with the unbearable feeling of sweat lingering on his already hot skin. His hair was slightly messy the wind blustering through his newly dyed brown hair- another one of the many mistakes he had recklessly made during his summer trip.

Seungmin had his earphones plugged in as he wandered down the busy street passing students and adults of all ages most of them looking dreadful on this cold October Monday morning.

Seungmin had only been in Korea for about a week now, after using that whole week to force his jet-lagged brain back into his previous routine, finding the task to be proven quite difficult but nonetheless, he managed it out in the end. He was still a bit behind sometimes waking up at three am to only fall back asleep at five later that morning a few hours before his alarm went off.

He pulled his coat around him almost simultaneously as another breeze ripped past sending a little shiver down his spine.

Seungmin had been living in America for the past three months while attending a summer camp in Toronto -the years of torturous English lessons finally paying off when his camp representative spoke to him in what he assumed was Korean, sounding like complete gibberish to him.

He didn't mind the people there except for them asking him strange questions about his lifestyle back in Korea, as if he was some extra terrestrial creation from a different planet. They asked the most random things ranging from ' _is it true you eat everything with chopsticks_ ' to ' _Are you even real your skin is so pale, are you a ghost?_ ' but the most he could do was just answer yes or no; not really having the courage to say

' _Yeah Austin I even drink with chopsticks_ '

To say the least he didn't hate it- he just didn't particularly enjoy it as much as he thought he would, but Seungmin being Seungmin never stopped complaining- always ranting whenever someone was willing to hear about his 'terrifying experience'.

Seungmin walked past the bus stop while his music played on the lowest volume, making it nothing but a soft hum blending in with all the other background noises. He looked up after feeling a wet substance fall on his cheek and start trickling down the right side of his face, his hand coming up to wipe it as another one fell on the tip of his nose, then on the palm of his hand, then another and another- before Seungmin knew it he was completely soaking wet at the entrance of the cozy bookstore.

The old dingy bell dinging as an indication someone had just entered- the little jingle causing a head to pop out from the side of a door which led to the storage room, a mess of black locks covering the top half of the other males face. From the way he was smiling Seungmin could tell his eyes were scrunched up as well.

'Oh wow you look lovely Hyung, the water goes well with your burnt skin' he moved from his weird position walking to where Seungmin awkwardly stood at the entrance.

'Well hello to you too Jeongin' the mentioned boy walked back in a few seconds later after rustling around in search of a towel.

'So how was Tomonto?' He asked starting small talk while his occupied hands helped take off Seungmin's coat and hurriedly making it into the stores staff room. He put the soaked material into the slightly broken looking man-made machine, thumbs moving to turn turning the outdated thing on and after a second of waiting it started- strange noises accompanying it.

'Do you mean Toronto? And haven't we already had this conversation a week prior? ' the younger giggled at his words finding it amusing whenever Seungmin spoke or said anything other than Korean- at first he thought it was because he sounded weird but he soon realized Jeongin found any other language amusing. Seungmin found the youngers attempt at conversation to be quite draining at times but always entertaining in a clustered type of way.

'Yeah well maybe I forgot from the last time we spoke about it' his laughter was shortly disrupted by a customer entering the store; the same jingle being heard throughout the cramped space as the younger walked over dragging his feet towards the front desk- looking happy to have his conversation cut short.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Jeongin returned to his usual friendly attitude, now tending to the impatient looking adult leaving Seungmin in the staff room managing to dry himself- luckily his coat protected him from the harsh rain and the only thing other that was wet was his hair, which dried pretty quick.

He walked around the space glancing at the books, the feeling of the hardened covers against his fingers- some rougher than others while some had much more fancier design and some much more plain- each holding a different story; a different meaning.

From a young age Seungmin had found books a truly fascinating thing; he had always been a introverted kid, choosing to rather read than go out and play football with the other boys his age. His mother always encouraged him to go out to the park with her friends son- he had always turned her down choosing to go to the library and read about roman gods- which in his opinion seemed much more interesting than kicking a ball around.

He moved his eyes towards the old grandfather clock that stood right besides the non fiction books- 11.47 it read, his eyes trailing back to the books while almost tripping over the abandoned cart placed in the middle of the aisle.

Ever since Seungmin had come back from his summer camp Jeongin had basically taken over his job, always complaining that Seungmin ' _did too much_ '- not letting the older help even once but of course this little gesture had to end sooner or later and he just had to wait until the younger got tired of being nice (which never lasted long in his opinion.)

'Yo Minnie, can you help me with this?' he heard Jeongin's voice from the other side of the store, his black hair coming into view after he turned the corner.

'Yeah what's up?' The younger was crouched over the side of the desk his hands holding some box as he searched for something in the drawers. 'Open this for me and overload the books please' Seungmin nodded when the boy looked at him again, his eyes moving over the box before placing it gently into his open arms.

He walked towards the door slipping on his coat while texting someone on his phone -the item he was desperately searching for- with a small smile on his face.

'Where are you going?'

Jeongin looked up at this face returning to his neutral one. 'It's my break now so i was going to meet up with Channie Hyung' Seungmin was confused to say the least, never hearing the raven-haired speak about this ' _Ch_ _annie Hyung_ ' before, also not ever hearing him use honorifics- well certainly not to him.

'Oh ok enjoy yourself' Seungmin chose to not interrogate the boy while at work- rather later when they're free. 'Bye I'll be back in a few' he rushed out his words - eagerness laced within his calm facade - before exiting, the bell making yet another jingle noise.

Seungmin opened the package that sat heavy in his arms- it was filled with some prettily designed books most looking quite interesting to Seungmin- he would probably read one when he was granted an opportunity.

He slot each book into it's newly designated spot, also deciding on helping Jeongin with the overly filled cart of books- he started by arranging them then fixing ones that had also been misplaced by people entering the store, the untidiness irritating him deeply.

Seungmin had always been a person to keep things in order, he hated when something was exactly how he intended it to be- he would always have to clean after others- most of the time it consisted of him cleaning after Jeongin; the younger always messing up everything and never cleaning it after, luckily for Jeongin Seungmin had a soft spot for him so he never got an earful for how unorganized he was.

Seungmin continued cleaning for a while longer, helping where he needed to while also dealing with some customers without any further difficulties. Seungmin always worried about how he dealt with customers- trying to be as friendly as he possibly could- he didn't want anyone feeling like they couldn't come back, he knew how much his grandmother adored this place so he always tried to care for it and everyone who set foot in it.

'Ah Minnie, I didn't expect you to be here so early.'

Her voice was smooth with a little rasp at the end, old age having an affect on her but to Seungmin she still looked quite healthy, for someone her age she surprisingly didn't have much wrinkles instead she looked about 40 rather than 54.

'Hi, Nana.' The familiar nickname slipping past his lips.

He had always called her 'Nana' the nickname originally from a distant cousin that had been living in Germany with his foster family -the poor boy losing both his parents in a car crash. He liked the way the word rolled off the tongue almost as easily as 'grandmother', finding the nickname too posh sounding sounding.

She walked towards him a warm smile adoring her petite face, she brought her arms up hugging the boy with a little squeeze 'So where's my other grandchild' she asked looking around not finding the other boy in sight, the store too quiet for her liking.

She always called Jeongin her grandchild basically treating him as if he was her own. 'He went out with a friend.' He smiled knowingly when his grandmother reflected the same look back.

'Oh, a friend you say?' She smiled when he nodded, moving his attention back on fixing the bookshelf 'mhm he was all giddy and everything, wouldn't stop smiling.' Jeongin wasn't as excited and happy as Seungmin was making it out to be but he enjoyed meddling in the youngers life while amusing the elder woman at the same time.

'Well I better get going I have my herbal tea ready, give me a call if you need anything. ' Seungmin scrunched his face in disgust as the elder made an amused face towards his reaction a strained laugh coming past her lips. 'You still drink that shit?'

She laughed but harder this time, her eyes closing as well 'language! And for your information, yes I still drink that _shit'_ before he could reply something witty she was already past the door leaving him alone once again.

Seungmin had lived with his grandmother from a young age, after his parents ultimately decided to separate, leaving the burden of mom over dad to an immature 8 year old -and in his defense he didn't like neither- who barley even got all his baby teeth out yet. His grandmother, being the god she is, had given up her retirement plans to care for the said boy after practically being begged by a stubborn Seungmin. In his opinion it was a win-win, no trashy parents with annoying step families and days mixing between houses, rather living a quite life in the company of the ones he loved.

Definitely a win for him.

Continuously his tired eyes would meet the clock in a desperate attempt to make time go faster awaiting Jeongin's arrival, it had been another hour of non stop book checking- Seungmin making sure every single shelf had a full stack of books that were in the correct slot, not missing anything- he managed to do that in the span of 12 minutes leaving him spending the last 48 minutes doing absolutely nothing other than people watching, call him strange or whatever but he was just bored.

Everyone wasn't rushing as they had been when Seungmin arrived, it was much more calm and outside seemed quite peaceful- it was still quite chilly but the rain had stopped leaving the ground wet with occasional glistening puddles. The wind blowing this ladies hair so it covered past her eyes, he laughed a little at this but instantly regretting it when he caught the stressful look in her eyes.

He diverted his eyes to a group of teens hanging around the bus stop, they had similar style that didn't really spark any interest in him, they just looked like bratty teens who thought they knew everything there was about life. His eyes carried on watching people as they passed the stores window, not really focusing on anything in particular just moving over them and then finding their way to a different one.

Red or pink?

Seungmin couldn't tell.

The lights from the coffee store right next door dripped onto his strangely honey tanned skin making him stand out compared to the other passerby's, he was pretty; very pretty, but Seungmin wasn't focused on that he was trying to figure out mystery boys' hair color and if he didn't by the time he disappeared from his view he would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Mystery boy stopped right under the bus stops cover and pulled something that looked like a big book closer to his chest now pushing his hood over his head covering the pink? (Seungmin doesn't know) locks away from his line of sight. Causing him to move his eyes over his face, he was a bit blurry since Seungmin had forgot to bring along his glasses and still hadn't ordered some new contact lenses, making it extremely hard to see the boy. He squinted a bit longer trying to recognize his face a tad bit more. _Maybe it was someone he knew_

Seungmin continued shamelessly staring (squinting) at the mystery boy, his features still quite blurry to his view which annoyed him greatly, only stopping his little one-way staring contest when he heard the bell ringing, signaling the younger's return, he snapped his head towards the door almost breaking his neck in the process, which Seungmin would have been happy about if the said male didn't disturb the elder in his daily people watching- finding 'mystery boy' quite intriguing.

'Hey Minnie' he spoke up after entering his mood noticeably lifted but that couldn't be said for Seungmin. Ignoring the younger he moved his gaze back to the window only to find the mystery boy out of sight as if he wasn't there in the first place, he groaned a little looking at Jeongin with a little pout on his face 'If you didn't want me to come back you could've just said so' Jeongin said while scoffing at the now sulking male.

'Oh I heard some good news on the radio a while ago, it's not raining anytime soon- so you don't have to worry about drowning on your way to work' Jeongin smiled before taking off his coat the smell of coffee filling his nostrils just as the other male passed him a cup, the liquid warming his hands instantly.

'It's hot chocolate don't worry' Seungmin thanked him happy Jeongin remembered he didn't like coffee. 'You drove back?' he asked after taking a little sip from his cup the hot chocolate running down his throat a little hot but not enough to burn 'No Channie drove me-' He sat next to Seungmin before continuing '- he had to pick up his cousin close by so he offered.' 

'So who's this "Channie Hyung" exactly, you never quite told me about him?' Seungmin asked hiding his smile by moving to take another sip of his warm drink- not realizing it was almost done. 'He's my friend' Jeongin laughed avoiding his eyes

'Didn't know you were capable of having friends.' The younger lightly hit his arm, the same smile still present on his face. 

+

It was around six pm when Seungmin finally finished work, the sun just about set leaving the sky a golden hue with some splashes of purple and dark blue mixed in creating an almost painted on view over looking the busy city of Seoul- it was quite beautiful and if Seungmin had time he would have admired it a bit longer but he had a bus to catch so he was rushing around the shop tiding it up for the third time that day after Jeongin had left about thirty minutes ago claiming it was already clean enough; and of course Seungmin knew that it meant ' _we'll clean it up tomorrow_ ' and by ' _we_ ' he mean't Seungmin. He continued his search for his phone- it suddenly disappearing from where he had last left it.

He rushed to the staff room after remembering his coat was still left abandoned in the old dryer. He took out his coat that was now fully dry still holding some warmth that made his body fuzzy, finally finding his phone on the shelf right next to the door.

After shuffling around collecting the keys and leaving the empty store the bell jingling after taking his exit, scaring Seungmin in the process. He walked out- the cold air instantly clinging onto his previously warm skin making the goosebumps rise without any warning, a little shudder of breathe at the reaction, his hands tingling where they held the cold metal piece.

He quickly locked the shop, pulling the handle just to double-check it was safely locked. A sudden gush of wind hitting his back as leaves rustled against the sidewalk after a few cars zipped past splashing through the puddles located randomly around the road. 

He shuddered a little as the electrifying shiver moved through out his body, little white puffs of air escaping past his ever so slightly chapped lips, his jaw moving in languid motions while stuffing the keys back into his pockets along with his cold hands now regretting leaving his gloves at home.

Seungmin lived by himself- moving out after he finished college leaving Jeongin alone with his grandmother, which he seemed to be a bit too happy about. Jeongin was still a student but chose to enroll in online work finding it much more easier since he already worked in the bookstore knowing he was probably going to start working full time after his tedious education finished.

Seungmin on the other hand didn't quite enjoy the idea of staying in Korea, Seungmin had always wanted to be a writer call it cliche but it was something he had always loved from a very young age, he started off writing poems always proud to show them off but kinda lost his touch after he had most of his teachers thinking he was some depressed loner kid with raccoons as his only companions- not exactly the message he wanted to give.

Seungmin had always engaged with the thought of exploring new towns and cities, little villages and valleys while purely just writing about it in a way that would touch an audience's heart and spark some interest in potential writers and travelers, he wanted to be that person who would encourage someone to follow what they wanted just by writing about his own experiences. He wasn't much of an outside person but when it came to strange new locations and the drunkenly feeling of getting lost in a foreign country caused him a little excitement similar to how you would feel sneaking out late and night and not getting caught.

The bus arrived a little later than usual, little to no passengers on board, the driver lazily smiling over at a familiar face tired eyes glancing at the money held in Seungmin's outstretched hand pushing it back gently after giving him a little playful smile after thanking him for the free ride.

He sat himself near the same window on the right side, always taking the same seat. Not much had changed in three months, i mean it wasn't as if he had left for a year but he could notice some changes here and there, like the new pet store that opened a few blocks away with a big blue sign and minimalist style choices, he also noticed the new diner quite close to the mini-mart five minutes away from his apartment; the bus drove past the said store -it was way too bright for his liking- the flashy LED lights and terrible exterior design making it look like some dingy _pops diner_ lookalike, but from how packed it seemed Seungmin guessed the food must have been monumental.

He suddenly jerked in his seat; the bus stopping abruptly. Seungmin looked around the bus finding no one other but himself in there- he had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize it was his stop, he stood up abruptly walking past the driver and out the doors with a little ' _goodbye_ ' which got returned back a little bit muffled before the bus drove away and out of view. The walk to his apartment was short not taking him long maybe a little over a five minute walk, he had his hands stuffed into his jacket pocket trying to radiate some sort of heat. He hid the bottom half of his head into his coat in attempt to warm his extremely cold neck hissing when the zip touched his sensitive skin.

He walked through the lobby turning right towards the elevator only to remember it was out of service, muttering a little _fuck you_ under his breath after every flight of stairs he had to endure up. By the time he did reach his door he was slightly warmer but incredibly pissed of complaining to himself as he fumbled with the keys in his hand, opening the door a second later with a little click, slipping out of his shoes and almost instantly making a bee line for the thermostat- fiddling with the buttons until he had the preferred temperature blinking on the little green-tinted screen.

Seungmin's apartment wasn't over the top or too perfect; he considered it quite a cozy place- a simple two-bedroom apartment with a bathroom, living room, and joint kitchen the only thing separating it was a little counter which had a three stools neatly tucked under. Seungmin didn't really use the second bedroom, he considered it Jeongin's room since the younger would sometimes crash at his place after eating most -if not all- the food Seungmin had in the fridge. His living room was currently quite messy with books and blankets thrown all over the place after he had attempted to read all the harry potter books in one night, which wasn't the best decision knowing he would be a walking zombie the very next day.

He plopped back onto the couch, his body being hit almost instantly with a wave of sleep- his eyes closing a second after his head hit the cushion with a little thump. He let the background noises from outside slip into his ears, car horns going off in the distance as well as the sound of hushed chatter from his neighbors; his muddled sleep-deprived mind strangely drifting back to the boy he saw this morning-

He still didn't figure out what color his hair was. 


	2. when eyes meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never once did Seungmin think he'd be face to face with the pretty doe eyed boy that has been consistently playing on his mind.
> 
> 'So his hair was pink'
> 
> 'What?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has like minor ocd in this fic just to let everyone know. I didn’t really make it clear the first time i wrote it mainly because w**jins character mentioned it but he’s no longer present thankfully.

Four am.

Seungmin’s jet lagged mind really had to wake him up at four am. On a Tuesday.

He had been restlessly tossing and turning for the past thirty minutes, 4.30 am blinking red from his too bright alarm clock, he didn’t even use the thing.

He continued attempting to relax his pre occupied mind in hope he’ll fall back asleep and get at least another hour of sleep, sadly not everything went the way he wanted.

Seungmin got up ten minutes later, groggily making his way out of his room to the hallway. He turned on the small lamp- it illuminating most of his apartment except his room.

The sudden crave for something warm tickling at Seungmin’s senses. After quckly getting dressed and brushing his teeth he made his way towards the kitchen, taking out his favorite mug- almost dropping it at one point but luckily managed to make a warm cup of hot chocolate, one of the many things he enjoyed about the cold weather was the fact he could drink warm drinks without fearing like he’ll boil himself from the inside, strangley how he had done during summer.

Moving towards the cutain he pulled it back a bit, allowing the sounds of early morning birds chirping and post work traffic to enter his previously quiet apartment, the noises much more clearer to his ear than before. The florescent streelights dipping into his other wise dimly lit living room, giving it an almost navy blue tint to the atmospheric color that dawn held. A mixture of blue and purples splattered on more orangey colours painting the morning sky while the stars shone less in anticipation of the suns belated rise.

A sudden breeze against the windows knocked a dazed Seungmin out of morning watching and back into gear. And not to surprise anyone but he was late. Exactly 6 minutes if he was being technical.

He cocked his head to the side facing his long forgotten beverage, thirty minutes of purely watching the morning begin had put him behind. _Great_

Seungmin quickly glanced at the clock a final time before deciding to just fuck it and run because he had definitely missed the bus. 

He was about three seconds away from just leaving everything and going back into the comfort of his warm bed cover when he remembered,

Jeongin wasn't in today.

Which meant if he did stay at home his grandmother would be in charge and Seungmin quickly decided he hated the pure thought of that- most of the outcomes ended in the shop either burning down or someone dying, so using all his mental strength Seungmin pushed open the door running as quick as he had since his junior high sports day where he placed second last- in his opinion he wasn't slow the other kids were just the human embodiment of sonic.

Just as he suspected the bus had just about left right after he arrived at the bus stop, he was delayed by his 80 year old neighbour who wouldn't get out of the elevator no matter how much Seungmin tried to persuade her that she was on the right floor. Damn his well mannered attitude towards the elderly.

At least it wasn't raining. And no the universe didn't backstab Seungmin because in fact it did not rain for the whole run(fast walk) to the store. The wind was a bitch though, a constant whip of cold air fishing in his already messy and unfixed hair. His brown locks flutter upwards everytime a single gush hit into his unsteady body.

A message buzzed through his phone Jeongin's contact name lighting up the screen a little _'_ _sorry hyung :)'_ causing Seungmin to smile at the youngers excuse of an apology for missing work.

Seungmin obviously being the childish person he was would pretend to be mad but truth be told he rather have the younger at college than working, Jeongin had always tried to be an over achiever but had occasionally cut short, his parents were assholes and didn't support him wanting to be dedicated to writing; complaining it was a waste of time, effort and money.

The lack of support caused his confidence to also succumb to basically nothing, but Seungmin always tried to remind just how talentted he truly was. Seungmin and Jeongin both applied for the summer camp Seungmin attended but only he got in leaving Jeongin alone, he convinced Jeongin it was just because he was older and had already finished college, and strangley so it had pushed the younger to work harder on his writing. Seungmin saw the dedication he had and wished Jeongin's parents could only see what he saw.

Seungmin had been so busy lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise he was already outside the store, only just as he was entering his mind fully registered where he actually was.

'Good morning Seungmin.' 

It was slightly missed due to the bell ringing obnoxiously loud above him. God he fucking hated that bell.

The boy stood where Jeongin usually sat- which caused a sense of unknown discomfort.

'Minho.'

He greeted the male with a little nod of acknowledgment. Minho smiled one of his prestigious smiles which Seungmin knew always followed before a snarky remark. 

'What? so no I missed you or anything, that’s not a very nice way to treat your _bestfriend_ '

The same smile plastered on his weirdly picturesque face. The word pretty being a complete understatement because Minho was in fact the whole ass embodiment of ethereal and it caused Seungmin to be rather petty towards him.

'Hello Minho, I would say I’ve missed you but that would be a lie and I’m trying to get to heaven.' Seungmin tried to give him the same smile but probably looked more pained than anything, from the way Minho quickly glanced away he had most likely scared him rather than intimidate him.

‘How was Toronto, writing camp wasn’t it?' He didn’t look up, continuing his game of subway surfers not really caring about what the younger was saying. 

'It was good I guess, loads of nerds though’ He heard a little snicker come from Minho. He couldn’t see him since he was busy slipping out of his coat, but he could tell the other was looking at him with a sarcastic expression. 

'Says the biggest nerd himself.' He looked up when Seungmin did, making the mistake of holding eye contact long enough to see a small smile break onto Minho’s face.

There was a long pause, one that caused a lot of discomfort for Seungmin especially. Seungmin had never once felt uncomfortable around the other but memories still as fresh as they were four months ago sit at the back of his mind.

The only sounds around them were the tap of Minho’s shoe against the wooden floor and the chatter coming from outside softly making its way into his ears which were already occupied. The little taps agitating him greatly, every fall of Minho's shoe hitting against the floor to only be dragged back up again making him squint in frustration.

‘You’ve changed.’

'Mhm, how so?' Seungmin placed a hand on Minho's thigh in attempt to stop the irritating habit from driving him insane. Quickly removing it before Minho got too comfortable.

'Well for one you seem more mature and I don't know? Uptight?' He spoke more to himself rather than at Seungmin. 'Is that your way of saying you missed me?' Seungmin laughed meaning it in an entire jokey way, not expecting Minho to take it to heart.

'I actually have missed you-'

'How's _Jisung_?' Seungmin didn't mean for it to come out so bitterly as it had but at this point he didn't really care. Minho winced at the question looking away before looking back a small smile on his face.

'I wouldn't know, he's with someone else.' He spoke standing up quickly as the door opened revealing a few teenagers, some Seungmin recognised since they always chose to study here occasionally. Minho smiled at them attending to whatever needs they needed. 

Seungmin took this time to glance outside clearing his rushing thoughts that inflated his mind pulling him into his wonderous imagination. He watched as people walked past the shop suddenly recognising one specific person (thanks to the noticeable tanned skin and bright hair color which he still couldn't confirm the color of). Seungmin noticed how he wasnt carrying his art book but rather a small backpack. He was wearing black coat that looked quite thin on his small frame. _He's probably freezing_

'See someone you like Casanova?' Minho spoke up from behing him, still not taking his eyes away from the boy he asked 'What color is that guys hair?'

Minho looked up into the direction Seungmin was pointing at, squinting a little before speaking up again 'Pink definitely' his voice held a little glint of amusement, which Seungmin was too busy staring to even process.

Mystery boy suddenly turned around smiling when someone he seemed to know greeted him. To say the least Seungmin was entranced, his eyes were crinkling a little and his smile pretty, not in the way Minho was pretty but rather in a much more softer way. He reminded Seungmin of a fairy, his expression somewhat more delicate compared to Minho's more striking beauty.

Mystery boy's bus soon arrived leaving Seungmin staring at the space he was stood at merely a few minutes ago. 

Seungmin found his mind wandering back to him more often than not and much to his dissatisfaction Minho had seen right through him. Minho gave him a look of amusement during their lunch break when he had accidentally lost his glasses which sat peacefully on the top of his head.

'They're on your head, quite _distracted_ aren't you?' 

Seungmin huffed when he realised they were in fact on his head, ignoring Minho's question. 'Thanks'

The day passed quite quick with Seungmin's grandmother popping in and out at times to see how the two were getting on. It was quite awkward at first since the two of them were definitely stubborn, refusing to hold a decent conversation without somehow turning it into an argument. But Seungmin found himself slipping into his old ways, happy that even after everything that happened they could still be bestfriends in their own weird little way.

'America sounds like shit'

They were closing up the store, Minho helping the younger clean up before heading home. 

'Tell me about it, they have some orange oompa loompa running their country' Seungmin said earning a little giggle from Minho who was now putting on his big blue fluffy jacket that basically swallowed him whole.

'Well I better get going, I've got a dance competition soon, you know what they say the ealy worm gets the most worms.' He smiled up at Seungmin who was stood at the door, leaning his body against the frame. 'Oh god, that's not-'

'Yeah yeah whatever Mr perfect' Minho gave him one last smile before rushing out, a gush of wind sneaking past the open door, making Seungmin shiver. 

Seungmin moved from the door continuing his night routine of inspecting every shelf and pile to make sure every single thing was in its designated spot, he quickly walked towards the first aisle glancing at the neatly organised books that stood side by side, he moved the occasional few but got through a few of them without any struggle, just as he was about to start fixing the tray of book a loud little knock echoed through the empty store. Followed by a much more louder one this time sounding a little frantic.

He quickly pulled the door open a similar shudder escaping his lips as the wind blew into the previously warm space. His mind quickly stopped when he looked at the person opposite him, his pretty eyes staring back at him. Never once did Seungmin think he'd be face to face with the pretty doe eyed boy that has been consistently playing on his mind.

'So his hair was pink'

'What?' 

Well fuck. If Seungmin didn't think pretty boy could get anymore attractive before then he was definitely proven wrong because theres no way in hell someone as soft looking as he was could sound like that, and by that he means a pre teen version of Lucifer.

'Is Minho here? I really need to speak to him, I forgot missed the bus and I need a ride.' 

Huh, so Minho knew pretty boy but played dumb.

 _What a bottom_.

'Um no, he just left, sorry but you should come inside it's quite cold.' Seungmin didn't know why but he was nervous, his hands tiggling a little from where they tightly held the door knob.

Pretty boy shook his head quickly before repying 'No, don't worry it's fine, thank you though uh?'

'Seungmin!'

He mentally cursed himself for basically screaming his name to the boy, who instead of looking scared and running away- which Seungmin thought he would have done- he smiled, the same pretty smile he saw earlier today.

'Nice to meet you Seungmin'

He turned around and took a step forward before turning around, looking over his shoulder with the wind fluffing up his hair, a smile Seungmin's sure has him under some kind of spell and voice as soft and melodious he spoke barely above a whisper that if Seungmin wasn't concentrating he would've missed.

'Felix'

And with that he was gone, exactly like earlier. Leaving Seungmin starting at his previous whereabouts with big puppy dog eyes blinking in confusion, and no Seungmin is not dumb but it took him longer than necessary to realise what the male meant. Later realising when he entered his apartment with the word 'Felix' on the tip of his tongue, that it was the males name.

His mind occupied with the memories of a smile he had given Seungmin played throughout his mind, transfixed on the way he said his very own name, with such a soothing voice and blissful expression. God how he wanted to punch Minho for not introducing him to Felix sooner.

After a very well needed mental rant on not falling for pretty boy just because he had nice hair he went to bed, and even then images of the said male flashed through his mind. 

_Curse that stupid Felix and his pretty face_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally want to cry half of my relatives are trump supporters please i’m gonna migrate to canada


End file.
